Bailey's Investigation
by SweetRocker07
Summary: Investigator Bailey Pickett Martin gets chosen to investigate the murder of Jason Blossom when she meets Jughead she has a feeling something isnt right and starts a completely different investigation one that changes everything her husband and twin brother everything they have ever known about their life.
1. Chapter 1

It was a week since Jason's Blossom's body was found shot and his parents they wanted answers immediately, and they were not gonna just hire anyone but only the best to find out who murdered their precious Jason.

And that is where Bailey Martin of New York City comes in, she just received the call from the Blossom family, why would anyone want to murder a young 16 year old boy, he seemed to be a rich popular boy, it didn't make sense.

She was packing up her things as her husband looked at her "where are you going this time?" he asked clearly adgitated that this was the third time this month she had to leave town for an investigation.

"Riverdale its a small town and its the hugest investigation I have been asked to investigate in a while they called my boss and he recommended me out of all people this could further get my name out there for my career, it seemed this young boy was very well known why someone would murder him is crazy" she said looking at the picture of the red headed boy on her laptop.

Her husband Cody looked at the boy he looked like a normal high school jock "hey I'm a lawyer maybe I could help you with the investigation."

"I need to do this on my own but you are welcome to come with me since its your vacation maybe you can find something to do in Riverdale" she replied.

"Sure it would be nice to relax for once" he replied "I'll go pack my bag."

Once Cody walks out of the room a phone rings "hello" she said.

"Hi I'm who asked you to investigate the Jason Blossom case I have someone who may have information he is a kid who goes to school with Jason he is actually writing a novel on our son's murder maybe you could interview him he goes by Jughead Jones."

"Is he a minor I will have to have a parent's approval before I can do any interview on this man" said Bailey.

"He is, he is sixteen" replied.

"I can send the paperwork over I will need his parents permission do you have a contact information" Bailey asked.

"I don't for his parents but I do for him his email is JugheadJones .

"Great He will be hearing from me" said Bailey "thank you and have a good day."

Meanwhile in Riverdale at Pops Jughead was on his laptop writing his novel when his email notification blinked and he clicked the email from an investigator gathering information on Jason, how they got his name he will never know but maybe doing this could also help his novel of course he would help.

He then scrolled down and saw the consent form since he was underage as he rolled his eyes his dad is never around and his mom and his sister went MIA years ago he had to of course fake the signature.

He clicked reply and wrote a message stating where he would meet the investigator and the time if he could help in any way he would be happy doing so, once he finished the email he hit send and went back to the page with his novel on it.

Betty then walked up to Jughead "hey mind if I have a seat," she asked.

"Of course go ahead" Jughead nodded as she sat down.

"So I'm being interviewed by an investigator for the Jason Blossom case" he started.

"Wait they hired an investigator" asked Betty.

"Apparently so and somehow she knew about my novel and the only people I've told are you and Archie" Jughead.

"I swear I haven't told anyone" said Betty.

"Its weird how else would she know about it, but I'm hoping with me helping her she can give the information I need for the novel so its like a trade agreement she is meeting me here tomorrow after school."

"Do you want me to come with you, you know to make sure it runs smoothly plus I'm sure I have some information she could use too" said Betty.

"You are going to come even if I say no right" said Jughead.

"You know me" said Betty.

Bailey and Cody were in their car headed to Riverdale "so do you have any leads at all on this murder."

"No but I got a call from the mother of the victim she said a boy in his class is writing a novel based on his murder I have an interview set up with him tomorrow" said Bailey.

"You don't think he did it...do you I mean he's writing a story and needed something to write about what if he is the murderer" said Cody.

"Bailey's eyes went wide "I never thought of that...but I will have to talk to him to be sure maybe find out where he was on the day of Jason's murder" said Bailey.

"That would be a start but I don't want you to go alone if the kid is a murderer I'm going with you tomorrow" said Cody.

"We are meeting in a public place at a decent time I will be fine nobody will take me seriously as an investigator if I have my husband sitting with me I promise I will be okay" said Bailey.

"Just call me as soon as you are done so I know you are safe" said Cody.

"I promise Cody I will" she said as she kept her eyes on the road.

It was the next day and all Jughead could do was look at the clock on the wall as the tick slowly went around minute by minute he had everything he needed to talk to this investigator as well as his laptop to make notes on himself it was the last class of the day and he continued staring at the clock until the bell finally rung he then jumped out of his seat and sprinted out the door.

Betty was at her locker when he saw Jughead brisk walking out of the school and she shut the locker and ran after him "wow you seem eager to meet this girl" she joked.

"Relax Betty she's probably much older I am nothing like Archie" he said rolling his eyes 'I just want what she knows about the murder that is all" he said putting his hands on her shoulders and looks into her eyes "you are the only one I notice," he said.

He then grabbed her hand and they walked to pops he set up his laptop with his evidence in a folder and waited on the woman.

"I'll go grab us some milkshakes" said Betty.

"Don't get me one it will look unprofessional" said Jughead.

"Jughead you will be fine I promise your are a sixteen year old even we drink milkshakes" said Betty.

A minute later the door dinged and a lady walked in she had brown hair with a suit on and her hair up she couldn't be older than 25.

The lady looked around and saw the boy behind his laptop, but unfortunately she thought was someone else "wow I told you to go do anything but come to my interview process and what you come exactly here and whats up with this dramatic hair change and style" said Bailey.

Jughead looked at the lady "excuse me I'm Jughead you asked me to meet you here" he said crossing his arms.

"Wait you are not my husband" said Bailey.

"I'm sixteen I have a girlfriend she is right over there" he said pointing at Betty who turned around and waved.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, you look exactly like my husband,except the black hair and the grunge emo style you don't look sixteen years old"rambled Bailey.

"I didn't come here to get hit on I came here to talk about Jason" said Jughead.

"Right I wasn't hitting on you, you could pass off as my husband's 3rd twin or since you are sixteen his younger brother" said Bailey.

"I could care less about your husband or his twin brother can we get back on the subject matter here" said Jughead.

"Right of course" said Bailey sitting across from him.

"So how do you know Jason" asked Bailey.

Jughead began to talk but of course she wasn't paying attention all she could think about was how much he resembled Zack and Cody in fact he looked more like Cody then Zack did he had to be related to them in some way, he just had to.

When Jughead quit talking she zoned back in "right um... where were you personally on the day of Jason's murder" asked Bailey.

"I was supposed to be on a camping trip with my best friend..well ex best friend Archie Andrews but he cancelled..."he then hesitated still keeping the promise he promised to keep "he got sick." said Jughead.

"Did you go on the camping trip anyways even without him" said Bailey.

"No I stayed home," said Jughead.

"Do you have anyone to vouch that you were home like a parent, a sibling, a neighbor anyone that can vouch that story for you" asked Bailey.

Jughead then realized what she was implying "I did not kill Jason Blossom, I hardly knew the kid" yelled Jughead "I would have no reason to."

Betty then ran over "did you just accuse my boyfriend of murder" she yelled.

"Excuse me no I did not but you sound pretty guilty" said Bailey.

"No I didn't" said Jughead.

"All I need to get your name off the suspects is give me someone that lives in your home to verify you were there" said Bailey.

"I was there at his house we were hanging out and watching tv and having pizza" said Betty.

'Where were his parents at the time" said Bailey.

Jughead then snapped "my mom left a few years ago and took my little sister I have been on my own since I was 14 years old, my father is an alcoholic and he could never keep us a place so I went on my own I've been living in the drive in before it got destroyed" he yelled.

"I'm sorry what does Jughead's personal life have to do with Jason's murder you do like kind of young to be an investigator as you sure you are a licensed professional" said Betty.

Bailey then pulled out her badge "I am only 23 years old but I took double the workload and graduated early I was the top of my class at Yale thank you very much," said Bailey.

"When it comes to an investigation every detail matters,where every person that could be involved matters just like your novel about this murder" said Bailey.

Betty then sat down next to Jughead "I will be supervising this investigation if you don't mind."

' Fine if you must...now the day of Jason's murder do you know where Jason was" asked Bailey.

"On the fourth of July Jason and his twin went on a boatride across a river" said Jughead.

"Who is his twin" asked Bailey.

"Cheryl Blossom she was with him the day of his murder," said Jughead.

She wrote down her name and closed her book, Thank you for your help I think since she was actually there during the time of the murder I think she can help me vs information gathered from different people and no reliable sources or alibis.

"Sorry that I don't have any family" said Jughead as he grabbed his things and him and Betty walked out the door.

"She had no business getting into your personal business like that" said Betty.

"Well without a lead on a murder everyone is fair game but my parents not even around would have nothing to do with that" said Jughead "looks like I'm on my own too with this novel" he said.

The two of them were walking until Jughead ran into an older man "I'm sorry" he said as he looked up the man's eyes matched his as they both went wide

"What the..." said Cody.

"Hell" said Jughead "Are you that investigators husband" he said pointing back towards Pops.

"Are you the kid my wife was having a meeting with?" said Cody.

"Yes" they both said.

All Betty could say was"Holy crap."


	2. Chapter 2

Bailey took a sip of her coffee as she looked at her computer screen she should be looking up information on the Jason Blossom case but instead she was looking up information on something else..or rather someone else that kid Jughead Jones he was the spitting image of Cody other than being a few years younger and of course the black hair.

Bailey felt it in her heart there was something about that kid, his mannerisms were even identical to her husband, you see Bailey knows a secret that not even her husband nor his twin brother knew about Carrie had a still born that died at birth 7 years after Zack and Cody were born.

Except after meeting Jughead with how much he looks like Cody she doesn't believe he died at all, this kid had to be related to him and was illegally adopted out, abducted or something, she knew it was far fetched but she had to find out for Carrie if this kid was him she deserved to know, he deserves to know, Zack and Cody deserves to know.

Her heart dropped when she saw his birthday and she looked at the death certificate in her hand...the exact same birthday.

Tears fell down her face, Carries third son was alive, she had to report this, she knew what was right but taking this sixteen year old kid away from everything he knows, his friends, his girlfriend, but he deserved to know his real family the only thing that could confirm this is a DNA test but she was almost for certain for some reason someone lied to Carrie and told her he had died.

And she was gonna find out why.

The next day Jughead was sitting at pops with Betty sharing a milkshake when 2 police officers came in and walked up to Jughead and Betty "Excuse me Foresthe Jughead Jones the 3rd" he asked.

Jughead looked at him confused "yes?"

"We need you to come with us" the man said calmly.

"I didn't kill Jason " he said panicking.

"This isn't about Jason son, there's a more serious matter" he said as he started to pull Jughead away.

"Jughead don't talk until they call your dad, you have to have a parent present, better yet get a lawyer" she yelled.

Jughead nodded as he was dragged away as tears ran down Betty's eyes.

As soon as the police were out of sight she called Archie and the others.

Jughead was sitting in a office as the police and Bailey walked in "you!" He yelled as he stood up "I didn't kill Jason and by the way I'm a minor you have to call my dad" he said.

We have called your mother and she will be on her way soon" said Bailey.

"My dad is my legal guardian you have to call him my mother is not involved in my life" he said.

"Jughead I'm sorry you legally cannot go back to him, he is not your father you were illegally sold on the black market to the south side for profit and there was falsifdied information on your birth Carrie and Kurt Martin are your parents and my husband and his brother are your sibilings.:

Jughead thought this lady was high "lady you are on drugs or something look just because me and your husband look alike doesn't mean were brothers."

"Im sorry this whole time your mother thought you were dead that you had died at birth she loves you and was shocked when I found you" said Bailey.

"Look I'm sorry that your mother in law lost her kid but I'm not that kid let me talk to my father" yelled Jughead.

"We took a DNA sample honey it is 99.9 present accurate you are the son of Kurt and Carrie Martin legally you can only be released back in their custody" said Bailey.

"Can I tell my friends goodbye,my girlfriend?" Yelled Jughead.

"You are not allowed to contact anyone we can't let them risk tipping off your kidnapper" said Bailey.

"You are wasting your time the second I turn 18 I'm coming back to Riverdale and they can go back to living their lives and I can go back to living mine I've been on my own since I was 14 I don't need anyone now" said Jughead.

"You need to give your new family a chance" said Bailey "they deserve that, you decide that" said Jughead.

"A 16 year old has no business being on their own you need parents, teachers someone to guide you" said Bailey.

"I have my friends I don't need anyone else" said Jughead.

There was a knock at the door "must be your mother" said Bailey.

"I don't want to meet her, I'm not ready for this" said Jughead.

The door opened to a auburn haired lady with a man in his early 20's with long blonde hair next to her.

"Oh my god you look just like Cody, except you have Kurts black hair.,.Bailey I can't believe you found him, I can't believe he's alive" she cried.

Jughead looked at the two strangers, Jughead this is Carrie your mother and your other brother,my husband's twin Zack.

"There is 2 of you" said Jughead.

"Actually there's 3 of us now" joked Zack.

"Look I am as shocked as you are and all 3 of our worlds are upside down but we want you back in our family more than anything" said Carrie "what do you say?"

Jughead was overwhelmed he became hot he did one thing he thumped as he fell to the ground.


End file.
